inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Inuyasha
* Izayoi † * Sesshōmaru's mother * Sesshōmaru * Kagome Higurashi * Grandpa Higurashi * Mr. Higurashi † * Mrs. Higurashi * Sota Higurashi |weapons= Tessaiga, Claws |abilities= Olfaction |occupation= |team=Kagome, Shippō, Miroku, Kirara, Sango |affiliation= Inu yōkai, Higurashi family |anime debut=1 |final act= no |manga=1 |japanese voice= Kappei Yamaguchi |english voice= Richard Cox }} '|犬夜叉, いぬやしゃ|Dog demon}} was the title character and one of the main protagonists of the InuYasha series. History As the son of a human woman and the Great Dog Demon, whose name can literally be translated to "dog demon" (犬夜叉), Inuyasha is a half-demon. He was pinned to a sacred tree for fifty years by a sacred sealing arrow shot by the priestess Kikyo after he attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama. At one time he fell in love with Kikyo,but after the real Inuyasha was confused with the Naraku "Inuyasha" kikyo wanted to kill Inuyasha for betraying her.Then Inuyasha met Kagome and fell in love her and in the end she becomes his wife. He wields Tessaiga, a sword forged from his father's fang. Inuyasha's main goal is to defeat Naraku, mostly because Naraku was the one responsible for killing Kikyo. Inuyasha remained in suspended animation for fifty years until Kagome Higurashi pulled out the arrow and freed him. With the Shikon no Tama shattered, Inuyasha and Kagome travel together to retrieve its shards, joined later by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Initially wary of Kagome's resemblance to Kikyo, Inuyasha develops a complicated friendship with Kagome, eventually falling in love with each other. However, he still cares for Kikyo and is devastated when she dies. He also forms strong friendships with their other companions, though he rarely admits it. His sword, Tessaiga, was made from one of his father's fangs (and later incorporates one of Inuyasha's fangs as well); its full power could not be unleashed until he learned how to trust in himself and his father's fang; thereby unleashing all of the Tessaiga's power, energy, and strength. Tessaiga's sheath has an unusually strong and powerful barrier that protects its bearer from almost any attack, and can repel or reverse many attacks made against the bearer. During the Story The plotline of the series can be summarized in a capsulation of the first episode: "Kagome, your average teenage schoolgirl, is happily leading a normal life in contemporary Japan. But on her 15th birthday, a mysterious female centipede demon emerges from an ancient well on her family’s property and drags her back through the well to the world of feudal Japan. In feudal Japan, Kagome meets our hero, Inuyasha apparently asleep, pinned to a tree through the shoulder by a sacred arrow. Intent on becoming stronger, Inuyasha originally intended to use the Shikon Jewel to change from a half demon to a full demon. To acquire the Jewel, he would have to steal it from Kikyo, the priestess tasked with purifying and protecting the Jewel. After several unsuccessful attempts to even approach Kikyo, Inuyasha began to develop feelings for her. Their subsequent encounters lead to a close relationship, and the idea of using the Jewel to make Inuyasha a full-fledged human being, so that he could live forever with Kikyo, appealed to them both. Another half demon named Naraku had been observing them, hoping to steal the Shikon jewel himself. He subsequently tricked them into betraying one another; in Inuyasha's case, he took on the form of Kikyo, and attacked Inuyasha. Because of Naraku's schemes, and their own lack of faith in each other, their relationship ended when Inuyasha broke into Kikyo's village and stole the Shikon jewel. In defense of the village, and to keep him from escaping with the jewel, Kikyo shot Inuyasha with a sacred arrow sealing him to a tree in an seemingly eternal, enchanted sleep. Moments afterward, Kikyo collapses from a wound she received from Naraku -- though at first the viewer is lead to believe that Inuyasha wounded her -- and she dies within a few short moments. Part of her final instructions to her sister Kaede was to have the jewel burned with her body so that demons and evil men could never use it. 50 years later, Inuyasha was released from the tree by Kagome Higurashi, a young girl from the present (1996) who unknowingly carried the Shikon jewel inside her body. Initially, Inuyasha mistook Kagome for Kikyo, due to their similar appearances. Inuyasha was subsequently freed by Kagome, in order to help fight off the Mistress Centipede. After killing Mistress Centipede, Inuyasha attempted to steal the Jewel again, but was thwarted by Kaede, now an old woman, who put an enchanted prayer bead necklace around him, which allowed Kagome to subdue him simply by saying the word "Sit" or "Sit Boy". Being unable to remove the necklace, he was effectively in Kagome's power, and subsequently unable to obtain the Jewel. Kagome accidentally shattered the Jewel while shooting at a demon trying to flee with it, and the shards were scattered around Japan. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends then began the search for the shards of the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha is offended when someone calls him a dog - especially Koga, a wolf demon - or suggests that he is inferior to full demon. His arrogance and hostility can readily be explained by his upbringing. We know that he was raised from his birth by his human mother in her father's court. He was ostracized and rejected by all humans except his mother, and she died while he was still a very young child. All we know from that time until his meeting with Kikyo is that he was rejected by his paternal half-brother Sesshomaru and other full demon and the human villagers alike. All that he knows of his father is what he has been told by his mother and others such as old Myoga, the flea. All that he has from his mother are the robe of the Fire Rat and his memories. All that he has from his father are his demoon blood and the Tessaiga. Knowing this, we surmise that Inuyasha was on his own from an early age. His "bad attitude", foul language, extreme self-confidence are comparable to that of an orphaned teenage street punk who has been forced to fend for himself from the age of perhaps six or seven (human equivalence). While there is much speculation amongst fans that perhaps Sesshomaru had some hand in Inuyasha's upbringing after his mother's death, there is no support for this theory in canon. With the incredible strength and healing powers and abiities inherited from his dog-demon father and his robe of the Fire Rat, Inuyasha is able to survive hostile encounters with humans. While he is stronger than many full demons, his constantly being targeted by them due to his half-demon status which inevitably fueled his desire to become stronger. His main weakness is that he, like all half-demons, loses his demonic powers and capabilities during a certain time period each month; Inuyasha's time is once a month during the night of a new moon. His hair turns black and he loses his superhuman strength, speed and defensive capabilities, as well as his dog ears, claws, fangs, etc. In this form, all his demon powers are gone and he turns fully human; however, he regains his powers at sunrise. He prefers to keep it a secret because on that night he is vulnerable, and only his group and a few others know his secret, and protect it wisely, but even this does not stop some, such as Naraku and Sesshomaru. Another weakness is not being able to protect Kagome or the fear of losing her or losing his friends. Personality Inuyasha's personally was high temped young man who hide emitions from his mother's death Dog-like actions Occasionally, Inuyasha will perform dog like actions, though mostly for comic relief. Inuyasha will sometimes get down on his hands and knees with his nose to the ground, much like how a real dog does. It usually attracts too much attention, though Inuyasha usually doesn't care because his mind is on other things. He will also sometimes sit down and scratch his ears with his feetnote:Seen only twice. Being a dog demon, he does growl from time to time. He usually does this when he's angry, annoyed, or frustrated. Appearance One aspect of Rumiko Takahashi's work is the considerable amount of historically correct detail. Inuyasha is set during the "Warring States " period, which is "Pre-Edo", or Muromachi, and Ms. Takahashi has mentioned in interviews that Inuyasha's clothing was based on standard "priest's garb" of the era. Here we can assume she refers to Shinto Priests, as at that time there were Shinto priests, Zen priests, and Buddhist priests among others. (Miroku is typical of the wandering Buddhist priests, while Kagome's grandfather and Kikyo are typical of the Shinto Shrine priest/priestesses.) Inuyasha's red garments are made of the legendary "Fire-Rat (Hinezumi) Fur" which is said to be fireproof. The historical reference can be found in the ancient Japanese folk tale "Taketori Monogatari", or "The Bamboo Cutter's Tale". From canon, we read "hinezumi no ke de otta koromo da, heta na yoroi yori tsuyoi ze" (火鼠の毛で織った衣だ、下手な鎧より強いぜ。); the literal translation is: "It's clothes woven from fire rat's fur, stronger than poor armor." These claims are substantiated in numerous incidents throughout canon. We can see that Inuyasha's garments are a jacket with "separated" sleeves, kosode (shirt), hakama (pants) bloused at the ankles and obi (belt). Hakama Inuyasha's hakama, quite likely the Sashinuki style. Hakama of that era were often made leaving the crotch seam hemmed, but unclosed. This allowed one to accommodate the necessary bodily functions without the need to disrobe entirely. Other styles of hakama had a fly created by overlapping seams. Modern hakama, especially those used in the martial arts, are usually sewn shut. During the Sengoku period, a style of hakama developed to mimick the ballooning trousers seen upon the visiting Portuguese sailors. The hem of the hakama was cut narrower than the body, and ended in a sewn cuff to provide the balooning effect. The style continued into the Edo period, as Karusan-Bakama. The Sashinuki hakama are a more formal somewhat larger style, often worn by court nobles Heian era. They are as much as 1.5 to 2 times the length of "normal" Hakama, and comprised of 6 panels as opposed to the "low class" four-panel hakama. This amount of fabric allows them to blouse voluminously over the leg, and is then secured about the ankle by a cord run through the hem. This, then becomes another subclass of hakama: the kukuri-'' (tied). Suikan/Hitoe By the two decorative cords and the hitatare sleeve cords went through a hidden seam. Since his jacket is tucked into the pants, and his white shirt clearly shows through the slits, perhaps it is a modified ''hitoe. However due to the length seen in several manga episodes, it may be more correctly a kariginu. Other discussions point to the similarity between Inuyasha's jacket and the archaic kariginu, a samurai's hunting jacket commonly worn by court nobles. Jaken's jacket, while similar, is clearly a jo-e - we can see the differences in that Jaken's jo-e is neither tucked into the hakama, ( it is a belted over-garment) nor is it sewn shut along the sides. According to sengokudaimyo.com the description of the hitoe corresponds quite closely to the appearance of Inuyasha's robe. It is an unlined robe, two panels wide. The back is arranged in a double fold like a large dart to accomodate the extra fabric. The color is traditionally a red-orange, although they have been found in a pale green. *'Sleeves' The sleeves are "separate" from the body (so the body is almost vestlike), and held on at the bottom. This feature allows the white shirt worn underneath to be seen clearly (Jaken's jacket has the same feature). When worn, the seam will separate somewhat at the top showing the white shirt beneath. When worn, the sleeves appear to "bell" -- that is they are much wider at the wrist than at the shoulder. However it is clearly seen as early as manga vol 2, scroll 1 (Yura's Web) his jacket was hung to dry, that the sleeves appeared square. In another, vol 7 scroll 9 (When we are Two), Inuyasha was reclined upon his jacket showing clearly that the sleeves were square cut and the length was much longer than hitoe. Thus it may be more correctly a Kariginu. The sleeves have the ribbon or cord sewn through the hem, at the wrist called sode-kukuri. This can serve at least two purposes: it would allow the sleeve to be gathered at the wrist (like the hakama at the ankle) and it is often used to gather the material for easy folding for storage. *'Shoulders' The shoulders of the jacket body are wider than the wearer (deliberately) so that the shoulder of the jacket "hangs" past the wearers shoulders. This appears to be a fashion feature, as it is also repeated in the garments worn by Jaken, Kikyo, Kaede, and Kagome's grandfather. *'Hitoe Erratta' The hitoe is shorter than a kimono, and is tucked into the hakama. It is so short in fact that the white shirt (Kosode) shows through the side Hakama slits instead of the jacket. The Jacket has a narrow collar, and a diagonal Front, closing left over right. It and is held shut with tied strips, like a Karate Gi top. The jacket appears to be "too large" so that a fold of cloth is seen absolutely horizontal, about sternum height. There is a black cord across the chest from the right shoulder to the left hip, tied in a simple bow. It is not a sword cord, but appears to be holding the excess fold of the jacket in place. Kosode Kosode (literally: "little sleeve") were originally worn as underwear but by the Kamakura era, became accepted outer layer garments; more dressy with less sculpted sleeves. Kosode of the Heian and Kamakura Periods were always white. Inuyasha's kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt, and extending to slightly past the wrist. The slits in the side of the hakama show the white kosode, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of the suikan (jacket) show it as well. This is a deliberate fashion effect. Obi The belt appears to be a standard obi: a wide, stout cotton or silk belt about 12 to 15 feet long, and about 4 to 6 inches in width. It is often made of six or more folds or layers of cotton cloth heavily stitched together. The obi is worn over the top of other garments (except for the kimono, long vest, or outer coats) and is the belt through which the sword sheath (saya) is thrust. Order of Dressing Generally, the kosode is put on first, then the suikan, then the hakama. Both the shirt and jacket have two or more (sometimes internal) ties for holding it closed, just like a Karate Gi. In all cases, the garments are overlapped "left over right" as viewed by the wearer. "To wear a kimono, wrap the right side of the kimono over the body, then overlap it with the left side. Right on top of the left is only used to dress a corpse for burial." The hakama has a separate front and back, with a two ties attached to each, resulting in 4 belts to attempt to handle. Inuyasha's hakama appears to be the style which does not have a "back board", as is found on modern martial arts hakama, and Kagome's grandfather's hakama. In the martial arts, the small board of the hakama is centered at the small of ones back, not higher. This is to position the obi correctly just over the hips so the sword is "low" in the sash making drawing the sword much easier. However, we can see that Inuyasha wears his obi and his hakama much higher up around his waist, nearly to his ribs. The hakama knots should be simple and flat for comfort. They will be covered by the obi. The obi knot is usually square and tight. Inuyasha's obi knot is more of a slightly floppy bow knot. Regarding color, while the manga started with an interesting "pink" color, the bright red is the accepted color now. Accoutrements *The "Kotodama no Nenju" (necklace of subjugation) is introduced in the very first manga as a spritual device to control InuYasha. It was first created by Kikiyo and she meant to give it to him as a present, and had thought of a command she felt was appropriate: "Beloved". After he gave her his mother's lippaint in two seashells, however, she changed her mind and told him she had forgotten his gift. Her sister Kaede would later activate it, originally intending to keep Inuyasha from killing or hurting Kagome. He is unable to remove it. It consists of a number of round beads (estimated at between 42 and 49 in number) and between seven and ten magatama (comma shaped) beads which are often mistaken as claws. The magatama is an ancient comma-shaped bead imbude with great spiritual and mystial powers. These beads have been found as far back as the Jomon period (jo-mon-jidai, about 10,000 BC to 300 BC). *This singular necklace is more a comic relief, making a small joke with the command "sit!" (osuwari in the original version) and the fact InuYasha is part dog demon. This tends to bring to mind that the necklace is an obedience collar and InuYasha the unruly dog. In this case, Kagome says "sit!" and he must 'obey', the necklace yanking him down by the neck and head-first into the ground; many times (and to Inuyasha's bad luck) he is up a tree or any other high place. Even if his head is already on the ground, repeating the command is no less painful for him, with his face throwing up chunks of soil from the force. It appears that it was prepared to recieve any comand and adapted to this one, Kagome being reminded of InuYasha's dog ears. She would sometimes even say sit in her sleep by accident. Interestingly enough, the only time Inuyasha didn't get a face full of dirt was when Inuyasha was trying to plug up the Well with a boulder to prevent Kagome from leaving. When she said "sit", he made odd movements to prevent being yanked down. In the end, he was pulled down and the boulder fell on him, throwing out his back. *Side note: The most famous Magatama are the Yasakani no Magatama - one of The Three Sacred Treasures of the Founding of Japan. Clearly the influence of the sacred sword, Magatama, and Mirror can be seen in the Inuyasha story line as similar but lesser items are used by various characters ... *''Saya'' (sword sheath): The Tessaiga's sheath is made of wood from a sacred tree which is not only strong enough to contain the Tessaiga's energy, but can ward off attacks. It is so powerful that when Tetsaiga/Tessaiga is sheathed, sparks of yellow light fly off it. The saya does not have a sageo (sword cord). *''Tsuba'': The Tessaiga does have a traditional golden-bronze tsuba (guard) but we are never shown any detail. There is considerable discussion over the guard after transformation - whether it is flame or strong fur such as Sesshoumaru's "boa." *''Tsuka'': The tsuka (grip) is wrapped with ratty tsuka-ito (grip-ribbon) in a simple X fashion rather than the traditional more complicated weaving. Lastly, we see that Inuyasha wears his sword either edge-upward or edge-downward indiscriminately -- he doesn't seem to care either way (which fits his personality). Traditionally the katana is worn edge-up for quickest draw. The archaic Tachi (war sword) is worn edge-down, the sheath suspended from rings attached to a sword belt which is typically incorporated into the samurai's armor. Powers and Abilities Physical Capabilities *'Enhanced Strength': Inuyasha's yokai blood gives him superhuman strength. No upper limit has been shown in the canon, but, according to Zusetutaizen Ougikaiden official guide, he is at least "strong enough to easily lift a boulder - with a diameter greater than the length of his body-over his head with one hand". He has also shown to be able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates and has a punch feared by yokai many times his size. Inuyasha has also shown to be able to lift and throw enemies hundreds of times his size; he did so in "Nursing Battle of the Rival Lover" by throwing a mountain-sized green ogre. In the battle against the Noh mask in the manga, he is shown to be able to punch through solid steel, as he did while destroying the mask. Similarly, in later manga chapters, he accidentally deformed Kagome's bike with his hands while attempting to fix it. *'Enhanced' Speed: Inuyasha's speed has been shown to easily exceed that of a normal horse. Faster than any normal land or water animal, but not as fast as Entei, the yokai horse that served as Hakudoshi's steed. Due to the momentum he can accumulate when he runs, added with his incredible strength, he is able to cross great distances with a single jump, sometimes creating the illusion he is flying. The Ougikaiden says he can reach the tops of tall cliffs with a single leap as well. As seen in the movie cannon, Inuyasha can move fast enough that he appears to regular humans as nothing more than a brief, indistinct red blur and can apparently move fast enough to run over water. *'Enhanced Stamina': Inuyasha's stamina likewise far exceeds human standards, possibly derived from the fact that his yokai blood is that of a dog, dogs naturally having great stamina. He is shown to be able to run vast distances at great speeds and is often seen complaining how his comparatively weaker human companions always slow him down by needing to rest so much every day. He is also able to endure a great deal of physical pain, as was once demonstrated in an early battle with Sesshomaru, when he continued fighting even after being impaled in the stomach. Although he does not like getting hit anymore than anyone else does, he sometimes uses, as he puts it, the ability to "take a punch" in order to wait for an opening that he can most effectively strike back to win a fight. *'Enhanced Durability': While his fire rat robe provides additional protection, a power afforded to anyone in wearing it (such as whenever Inuyasha gives his robe to Kagome for protection), Inuyasha's physique is capable of taking a lot of damage, more than the average human, or even most yokai. He appears unaffected by severe blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a wooden log that broke on contact, and unfazed by the impact of being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. He also possesses tremendous resistance to sharp weapons, able to withstand attacks that slice through trees. While he can be injured by more powerful yokai and holy weapons, he appears to be invulnerable to most human ones, able to catch normal arrows out of the air and break steel swords with his bare hands. Even without his fire rat robe, he is shown to be able to withstand contact with fire and tremendous heat, as well as corrosive substances like acid. *'Regeneration': When injured, Inuyasha heals far more rapidly than a human, so much that attacks powerful enough to severely injure him are rarely, if ever, fatal, as they would be to humans if they sustained an equivalent injury. For example, when Totosai had to yank out one of Inuyasha's canines to repair the Tessaiga, he mentioned that Inuyasha would grow a replacement canine in one day. He has also recovered from numerous serious injuries, including a large fist-sized hole punched through his gut. Similarly, it seems that his internal physiology is significantly different from a normal human's, considering that he has been able to get up and fight despite having suffered injuries that should have resulted in his spine being severed, heart shredded, and lungs destroyed had he been built anything like a human - occasionally all at the same time. *'Enhanced Senses': Inuyasha's senses are highly developed, and in some ways, appear to be super-canine rather than superhuman. His senses of hearing and smell are quite likely his most powerful - he is shown to be able to hear what people are whispering from great distances, as was the case when, while perched on a tree, he overheard Akitoki Hojo hiding in a bush and quietly praising Kagome under his breath. His ability to hear is sometimes used for comic relief, as when he overhears Shippo whispering insults about him to Kagome. Likewise, his sense of smell is shown to be extremely sensitive - he can smell hints of blood from kilometers away and can detect the presence of people by smell long before they can be seen. The downside to this is that he can be taken down by strong scents. This is also sometimes used for comical purposes, such as in the episode "The Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter" where he could temporarily be knocked out by the strong smell of black ink. His nose is also his method of detecting yoki, and thus is used in several of his techniques, such as locating the Kaze no Kizu (before he was able to throw it at will, of coarse), finding yoketsu to slash and, recently, using the scent of the outside world to pierce Sesshomaru's final Meido Zangetsuha. He has also been able to catch a whiff of Naraku's power from many miles away as soon as he lets down his barrier, with at least as much accuracy as Kouga, despite the later being a full yokai. On the other hand, his sense of smell seems to be notably inferior to that of Sesshomaru. Since is sense of smell is also linked to taste, somewhat spicy curry is unbearably hot to him. *'Transformations': **'Human': Like all hanyō, Inuyasha turns completely human once a month (barring one incident in Mount Hakurei). During the new moon his hair turns black, his eyes turn brown, and he loses his yokai powers and characteristics, including as his dog ears (which are replaced with human ears), claws (which become human nails), and fangs (which shrink down to regular human canines). In this form Inuyasha can only use Tessaiga in its rusty form. Only Inuyasha's friends and a few others know his secret as Inuyasha tries to stay hidden during the new moon. **'Yōkai': Inuyasha's yōkai blood takes over anytime when his life is in danger and the Tessaiga is out of reach. Inuyasha first transformed when Naraku's detachment, Goshinki, broke the Tessaiga with its fangs. When transformed, Inuyasha's irises and sclerea turn red, and his pupils turn blue and become ovular slits, similar to that of Sesshomaru and their father's true yokai forms. Ragged purple stripes appear below his eyes, he develops thin black marks around his eyes, and his fangs and claws become more pronounced. Once transformed, his physical abilities are roughly doubled. However, this form also suppresses Inuyasha's human consciousness, intelligence, and judgement, causing him to be overwhelmed by his yokai instincts - particularly a mindless, savage bloodlust. If left in this state, Inuyasha willcontinue killing until he himself is killed. Myōga reveals the reason Inuyasha's father had the Tessaiga forged was to prevent his youngest son's yokai blood from taking him over since his hanyō mind cannot functionally handle the power he inherited from his father without being overwhelmed. In the more recent chapters on the manga, Inuyasha reverted to his yōkai state once again while fighting a Kanna's Mirror Yōkai. He did not lose control and fall into an altered state like he has in prior situations, because his yōki flowed into the Tessaiga, that was stripped of its power at the time. In chapter 503, Sesshomaru launched his Meidou Zangetsuha attack directly at Inuyasha who was currently in his yōkai form, engulfing him in the Meidou's vortex. While trapped inside the Meidou, Inuyasha's yōki continued to increase, overwhelming the Meidou, causing it to erode. In recent chapters, Inuyasha has unwillingly reverted into his yōkai state due to being exposed to the corrupted Shikon no Tama's miasmic aura, and briefly attacks Kagome. He appears to return to his senses a few minutes later, but quickly reverts again due to Naraku's taunts. Eventually he completely reverts back after the Jewel is purified as a result of Magatsuhi's destruction. **'Purified': While trapped in the living Stone Ogre's belly, Inuyasha used a shard of the Shikon no Tama jewel to strengthen the Tessaiga's power, an effort which backfired when the impure powers of the shard flowed through Tessaiga, causing Inuyasha to transform. Kagome, seeing Inuyasha's predicament, ran to him and her embrace purified the shard, leaving Inuyasha in a purified version of his yōkai form. In this form, he retained the aspects of his yōkai form, but his eyes remained unchanged and he retained his consciousness instead of being subject to his instincts. His yōki was increased exponentially, allowing him to utilize the Tessaiga's Kongosoha (fused with the Kaze no Kizu) with an intensity far superior to previous usage. After the shard was removed from the Tessaiga, Inuyasha reverted to his normal hanyō self. Techniques *'Sankon Tessō '(散魂鉄爪''Soul Scattering Iron Claw'') Iron Reaver Soul Stealer in the English dub: Inuyasha's basic melee attack, which channels his yokai powers through his claws, and is powerful enough to tear apart iron, making it easy for him to rip his enemies in half. Interestingly, despite being Inuyasha's most rudimentary demon-powered attack, it is still very strong and powerful, as demonstrated when he quickly disposed of the Mistress Centipede, who just attained possession of the rediscovered Sacred Shikon Jewel from fifteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi. * Hijin Kessō'' ''(飛刃血爪 Flying' Blade Blood Claw'') Blades of Blood in the English dub: Using demon power he can harden his own blood and, like a bladed projectile, throw it at his enemies. It's a surprise attack that catches enemies off guard who think he is weakened from battle. It is particularly useful when an enemy's movements are too fast for a direct attack or when enemies employ ranged attacks. *'''Time Travel: This technique basically involves Inuyasha jumping down the Bone Eater's Well and traveling back and forth five hundred years to and from the future. How this is done has not been explained and is one of the series' most talked about plot-holes. In episode four among others, Inuyasha traveled to Kagome's time without the aid of a jewel shard. Others besides Kagome and Inuyasha have been unable to travel through the well. Specifically, in one episode, Shippo attempts to go through the well but fails. In episode eleven, Sota (Kagome's younger brother) attempts to go down the well to call Inuyasha for help, and after a while InuYasha comes through the well to help (though for some reason, in episode four, Yura was able to send her hair through the well; possibly because Yura'a hair was tied to Kagome and Kagome brought it with her through the well). Weapon Tessaiga (鉄砕牙, Iron Crushing Fang): A special sword made by swordsmith Totosai created the Tessaiga from a fang of the daiyokai the Great Dog Demon, the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The Tessaiga will only transform if the user cares for humans and has yoki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yoki. :*'Tessaiga no Saya' (鉄砕牙鞘, Tessaiga's Scabbard): Can deflect energy attacks with the barrier used to contain Tessaiga's power. The sheath also possesses the power to recall the Tetsusaiga. *'Katana Form' :*'Anti-demon Barrier': Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father put a protective aura (barrier) which makes full yōkai unable to touch it. (There have been times where demons have picked it up like Shippo, who held Tessaiga and received no punishment from it's barrier. It is possible that it can also be held by those the Tessaiga trusts.) :*'Human Shield': The Tessaiga protects humans holding it from harm. *'True Form' :*'Kenatsu' (検圧器, Pressure Gauge): This is the special ablitiy that allows the Tessaiga to cut opponents without touching them, surrouding the blade in youki. Inuyasha forgoes uses this ablitiy once he learns the Kaze no Kizu. :*'Kaze no Kizu' (風の傷, Wound of the Wind): A special attack that can literally kill one hundred demons with one single strike, and does not need to connect with the opponent(s) to hit. This is called Wind Scar in the English Dub. ::*'Hamaya Kaze no Kizu' (破魔矢風の傷, Ceremonial Wound of the Wind): Performed much like the Sacred Backlash Wave but not as strong. Used in the 2nd movie against Naraku when Kagome used her Sacred Arrow which was followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. The Arrow pierced Naraku, leaving a gaping hole, and the Wind Scar completely destroyed him. This is also Inuyasha and Kagome's strongest and most powerful Co-Op attack in Secret of the Cursed Mask. This is called Sacred Wind Scar in the English Dub. :*'Bakuryūha' (爆流破, Crushing Dragon Stream): Tessaiga's ōgi (or ultimate technique). Uses the opponent's own strong youki and the Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar) to return the attack, magnified hundreds of times. Sometimes mistranslated to Dragon Twister (seen in the Inuyasha: a Feudal Fairytale Playstation game's English Version) (Dragon Twister is also the name of the Sounga's special attack). This is called Backlash Wave in the English Dub. ::*'Hamaya Bakuryūha' (破魔矢爆流破, Ceremonial Crushing Dragon Stream): Inuyasha and Kagome's most powerful attack. It uses Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and combines it with Kagome's Sacred Arrow. This move was first used in the first movie to kill Menomaru, and in the series, it was used to kill Hoshiyomi. This is called Sacred Backlash Wave in the English Dub. *'Red Tessaiga' :*'Barrier-Shattering': Gained from Shiori's scarlet-colored crystal orb for saving her from her paternal grandfather and his bat yōkai, this technique renders barriers (including Naraku's for a while) useless and is able to break throuth them with ease. When being used, Tessaiga glows blood-red. Only the strongest (or most holy) barriers cannot be shattered by this attack. *'Diamond Tessaiga' :*'Kongōsōha' (金剛槍破, Diamond Shard Blast): Attack gained from Housenki after Naraku had used the shard to make him fight Inuyasha. Able to pierce Naraku's stronger barriers; referred to as "Adamant Barrage" in the English version. This is called Adamant Barrage in the English dub. *'Dragon Scaled Tessaiga': :*'Yoki Absorption': This technique was gained after breaking the youkai sword Datsuki, which could absorb an opponent's youki. When being used allows Tessaiga to absorb the youki of it's enemy. :*'Yoketsu Cutting': After realizing the true nature of the Tessaiga is to cut; Inuyasha learns to see yoketsu and uses the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga to cut it, instantly destroying a normal yokai. It can also cut the large amount of youki emitting from a strong yokai, which can be fatal. *'Black Tessaiga' :*'Meidō Zangetsuha' (冥道斬月波, Dark Path Cutting-Moon Wave): This technique creates a path to Hell itself by creating a giant circular portal that can suck anyone in its path, though it can also be used to escape from a Meidou one is already in, as well as entering/exiting pocket dimensions as was seen at the end of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's final battle for Tessaiga. Also, it allowed Shippo and Kohaku to enter Naraku's final demon form. :*'Cutting-universe Zangetsuha': The new, and much stronger, Meidou Zangetsuha can create a single black blade or several black blades that not only cut a opponent but have their remains sucked up into the path, thus the technique keeps the original ability intact while adding the Tessaiga's cutting nature. Relationships *'Kagome Higurashi '''Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, thus meaning that she and kikyo share the same soul. Naraku stated in chapter 546 of the manga that the shikon no tama used Kikyo's lingering feelings for Inuyasha and was reborn in Kagome, utlizing her body to return to the feudal era. She is the person responsible for releasing Inuyasha from his 50 year slumber on the sacred tree and also the person responsible for sealing Naraku's fate. At first glance Inuyasha mistook Kagome for Kikyo, stating the two smelt and apparently looked similar. They're forced to team up when Kagome accidentally shattered the shikon no tama in an attempt to regain its possesion. Through out the course of their journey, Inuyasha and Kagome began to develop romantic feelings for each other. Inuyasha becomes fiercely protective over Kagome, partly due to the fact that he could never save Kikyo and in his own words, "The thought of losing two woman is unbearable." Inuyasha can often be seen competing with Koga for Kagome's affections, though Kagome has never showed any signs of attractions towards Koga even rejecting his advances towards her. His love for Kagome is quite obvious as his friends immediately recognized his strong and fierce protectiveness over Kagome and even his enemies have noted this and have used Kagome as an advantage. And another being that during times of weakness or being wounded and it seems that he is unable to fight, and if Kagome is put in danger, Inuyasha spontaneously regains strength beyond all odds to protect her; and his friends take note its his desire to protect Kagome that brings on such physical strength. At first, out of pride and denial, Inuyasha outright denies that he loved Kagome (in the anime series), but over time, he stops trying to deny his feelings towards her. While Inuyasha and Kagome were trapped in the jewel together, Inuyasha realized that Kagome was born to be with him and he to her. After Kagome wished away the shikon jewels existence, Kagome returned to her world for three years to complete high school. However, Kagome's strong and overwelming desire to see Inuyasha again allowed her passage to the feudal era once more, granting Inuyasha and Kagome a life together where they were able to adapt to their new, permanent life happily married to each other in the feudal era. *'Izayoi ' She was very special to Inuyasha, and rightfully so because she was his mother. He loved her very much. When she died, Inuyasha was devastated. He buried her and visited her grave quite often. Izayoi was his only family *'Kikyo' Inuyasha met Kikyo 50 years ago when Inuyasha tried to steal the shikon no tama from her. She sensed a different aura about him, stating that they were similar because of their abnormal lives as outcasts. She used this as an excuse for being unable to kill him, even after he tried a second time to steal the shikon no tama. Eventually Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship grew to a point where they were comfortable enough to speak with each other up close. In chapter 47 of the manga Inuyasha stated that "once he saw Kikyo's sad and lonely expression, for the first time in his life he felt bad". After that point, Inuyasha and Kikyo spent most of their time with each other. Together they decided to use the shikon no tama to make Inuyasha a human, granting both of them the lives of normal humans. However, a half demon named Naraku, born from the body of a wounded bandit who secretly coveted Kikyo's heart tricked them into betraying each other, which resulted in Kikyo's death and Inuyasha's slumber. Kikyo was later resurrected by Urasue using a portion of Kagome's soul to animate Kikyo's body. She was initially enraged with Inuyasha for what she believed to be a great betrayal, but it was soon realized that neither were responsible for the actions that occured 50 years ago. Inuyasha soon realized he still loved Kikyo, stating in chapter 76 of the manga that there hasn't been a single day where he's forgotten about her, yet later in the series he refrains from seeing her in part due to Kagome's feelings. He attempts to move on from Kikyo, but fails miserably. Before Kikyo dies for the final time, Inuyasha sheds tears over his inability to save her, despite her being the first woman he ever loved. He bids her farewell with a final kiss, stating that he didn't want Kikyo to endure any more sorrow and that he wanted to protect her forever. 'Shippo' S hippo becomes Inuyasha and Kagome's traveling partner after Inuyasha takes down the Thunder Brothers. Shippo and Inuyasha argue constantly, but they really do care for each other. He often bullies Shippo, such like punching him all the time and knocking him out, which is often followed by Shippo whining to Kagome and her saying ''"Sit!" ''to punish him. Quite similar to two brothers often disagreeing and fighting and it is, unsurprisingly, often used as a running gag for comic relief in the series. Kagome later reveals why they always fight because they're so close to each other. *'Sesshomaru' Sesshomaru hated his brother because his father left Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha and only left him the Tenseiga. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru too because of his cruel treatment of him. Inuyasha cut off Sesshomaru's left arm but later on in the Final Act he tried to save him. He has made several attempts to steal Tetsusaiga and kill Inuyasha, but it appears that they are starting to get along better in the Final Act. Inuyasha seems to see Sesshomaru as closer to a friend (but not quite, of course) and appears to care for him in the Final Act, but he will probably never admit it to himself or anyone else. They have a love/hate relationship but in they help each other fight Sō'unga and Naraku. *'Miroku' Miroku joins Inuyasha's group after Miroku reveals that Naraku is the man who kiled Kikyo and made her and Inuyasha believe they had been betrayed. When Miroku tried to make a move on Kagome, Inuyasha got mad and defended her. Miroku and Inuyasha almost act like brothers. They always look out for one another, though Inuyasha is often annoyed with Miroku's lecherous tendencies and views him as hopeless and a fool in those moments. *'Sango' Inuyasha treats Sango like a sister. They argue from time to time but Sango always helps Inuyasha when he's in trouble, and she sometimes gives him advice with Kagome. Inuyasha sympathized with her situtation with Kohaku and often tried to give encouragement that he could be saved. He cares about Sango and finds her a good ally on the battlefield, though was incredibly dense to Sango's feelings for Miroku and often shoots his mouth off about Miroku without thinking, causing him to recieve glares from Sango. Inuyasha than cowers and thinks to himself, "''What's with the glares?" *'Koga' Inuyasha and Koga are rivals. They're constantly fighting for any reason they can find, and whenever Koga's near him Inuyasha gets infuriated. What infuriates the other the most is when the other tries to flirt with Kagome. Despite all of their fighting they do help each other when the other needs it and even became friends. *'Higurashi Family' Inuyasha always came for modern era to pick Kagome from her family. Kagome's mother considers Inuyasha to be a perfect match for her daughter and is like a son to her and Souta idolized him as a hero. It was Kagome's mother that told her that it was ok to leave the present time to live with Inuyasha in Fedual Era and his in laws both Souta and Inuyasha never their fathers because Souta's father was killed car accident while Mrs Higurashi pregnant with Souta and Inuyasha was born before his father had saifaced for him and his mother Manga vs. Anime Quotes * "Not really a demon; not really human. I'm not either. That's all. There was no place for me, so I had find one myself. And then I realized. I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live." * "Somehow, without my ever noticing it, it felt so natural, having Kagome near." * "When I saw Kikyo's sad and lonely expression, I felt guilty, for the very first time in my life. After that, I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was always by my side and I by hers." * "Kagome... before I met you, I never trusted a living soul. But you've cried for my sake. You've always stayed by my side. When I'm with you, I feel so peaceful and happy. But I not supposed to be all ease and cheerful. Kikyo.. Kikyo came after me and lost her life. So its only fair that I repay her with my own life." * "I couldn't save Kikyo. That pained me. I couldn't say that I was suffering. I felt like I had to bear this alone. But I was so focused on myself that I never considered your feelings. I never noticed that you were also suffering. Forgive me, Kagome." * "You're wrong! That's not why Kagome was born! Kagome taught me how to smile, how to believe in people! Kagome was the reason I could make friends and rely on those friends! To shed tears for others, to understand true strength and kindness…They’re all things I learned from Kagome! Kagome was born to meet me! And I was born for her!" * "I need you with me, Kagome. Haven't you realized that yet?!" * "I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified." Family Inutaisho or Great Dog Demon, sometimes known as Great Dog General, was Inuyasha's father and lord of the Western Lands. He was a great yokai who was well known, possessing three swords that link to the three worlds. Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven, can save a hundred lives in one swing; Tessaiga, the sword of destruction, can kill a hundred enemies in one swipe; and the Sounga, a sword that can open the gateways to Hell and summon hundreds of dead souls. After a battle with Ryukotsusei he became greatly wounded and very weak but still managed to save Izayoi and his newborn son, whom he named "Inuyasha". Before his death he intrusted Tessagia to Inuyasha, knowing he'd have affections for humans and protect them. He gave Tenseiga to Sesshomaru in order to protect a power he had, but Sesshomaru is unable to grasp this power until he lets go of his grudge towards Inuyasha for having Tessaiga. Inu no Taisho has been mentioned many times in the anime/manga but only made an appearance in the third movie, while his bones appeared a few times. Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother. She raised him on her own until she died. (It is not known what she died of, or how she died), Inuyasha loved his mother and is very protective over her, often getting angry when someone insults her. Just after giving birth to Inuyasha she was killed by Takemaru, who fell in love with Izayoi and hated the thought of her being in love with a yokai. She later revived by Tenseiga. Izayoi was a very beautiful and young princess. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She stood around 5'3-5'4. She was very caring and loved her son. The only time she was seen crying was when Inuyasha asked her what a "half-breed" was. She was also the only human who didn't reject or bully Inuyasha, thus leaving the two to their own and excluded from other humans. Trivia *Author Rumiko Takahashi stated in an interview that Inuyasha is an akita inu. According to Ms. Takahashi's official Zusetsutaizen Ougikaiden character databook, Inuyasha is a bit older than 200 years. His father died shortly after Inuyasha's birth. Another sign of his age is that his sword Sounga was sealed 200 years ago, as stated in the 3rd movie. His appearance and general behavior are "equivalent" to a human 15-year-old at the start of the series. An actual birthdate can be derived from clues gleaned from both the manga and the movie "Swords of an Honorable Ruler". What follows is the progression, as presented by M. Skirvin, used here with permission: Start with the year 1996, which is the year the Kagome goes down the well. (Yes, the American editions say that it's 1997, but they are mistranslated.) Then subtract 500 years as stated to get to the Sengoku Jidai: 1496. Then go back an additional two hundred years as stated by Myoga and Totosai in "Swords of an Honorable Ruler": 1296. Given the scenes in the movie, showing a snowy evening, this date is the best possible birthdate for InuYasha given the available data. On the old Japanese calendar: 1294-11-09 (Senkachi, Shimotsuki 9, 1294). Translation of date from Gregorian to Japanese Traditional "Kyureki" with CE: http://www.funaba.org/en/calendar-conversion.cgi However, the three movies do not follow the original canon line of the story and neither had been written by Takahashi herself, so Inuyasha's real age remains unknown. *Inuyasha appeared in the opening cutscene of It's a Rumic World. He mistook Lum (from Urusei Yatsura) as a demon and tries to attack her. Kagome appears and tells him to "Osuwari" and his face slams down. When Ranma (boy-type) (from Ranma 1/2) appears, Ranma believes that Inuyasha went to Jusenkyo because of his dog ears. And Inuyasha comments that he and Ranma sound alike (an obvius reference to the fact that Ranma and Inuyasha are voiced by the same person). Ataru (also from Urusei Yatsura) reappeared (he appeared earlier, flirting with Ranma's girl side) and asked Kagome for her name, e-mail and a date (Kagome believes he is one of Miroku's decendants), this enraged Inuyasha, Ataru managed to escape his anger and tried to get a date out of Kagome and Ranma (Ataru splashed cold water on Ranma, causing him to change back into a girl). Lum was angered because he was asking someone else on a date (Kagome and girl-type Ranma) and shocked him with her electicity abilities, Inuyasha used the Kongosoha (Adamant Barrage) attack and Ranma used the Shi Shi Hokodan (fueled by his "heavy khi" or anger and dispear) combined with Moko Takabisha. All attack hit him (due to his bad luck) and Inuyasha, Lum, and Ranma run after him. Kagome turns to the screen and wishes the viewer enjoys the special. Inuyasha, Lum, and Ranma return, join hands with each other, and bow. *In the unofficial live action series Holy Pearl, Inuyasha was renamed as Wen Tian who was half-dragon and half-human. *He was played by Atsuhiro Sato in live action stage play. *In one chapter of the manga, Kagome states that Inuyasha becomes human on the night of a full moon. This is most likely a translation error. *Inuyasha seems to take offense when someone mentions a puppy or dog. As seen in one episode, Kagome patted him on the head and said "Good boy!", and near the end of the second movie, when Kagome commented how the Celestial Robe returned to Akitoki Hojo, Kagome said it found it way back to its rightful owner, just like a puppy. Inuyasha then glared at Kagome. *Inuyasha's yokai form is somewhat similar to Super Sonic from the Fleetway: Sonic the Comic Sonic series. As both can turn the tides of a battle, both can turn against allies, and the character cannot remember what happened during the transformation. *It is possible that Inuyasha is slightly more cocky in his yokai form. As when he was fighting Goshinki, he stated that his blood is in a higher class, a class of his own. *Even though Inuyasha doesn't like killing humans, when he stole the Shikon Jewel 50 years ago, he possibly killed some humans when the shrine exploded. He also threatened to kill Kikyo for the Shikon Jewel and later tried to kill Kagome after he killed Mistress Centipede. *When Inuyasha attacked the Mistress Centipede, Inuyasha was seen spinning while performing the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. This action has not appeared again. *Kagome has called Inuyasha a pervert a few times. Such as when he told her to take off her miko outfit. She thought he meant to get naked but he really meant to take it off and put on her old clothes (because she looked like Kikyo). But, usually it is never on purpose and because of his protectiveness, bad luck, or stupidity, he is classified as a "Accidental Pervert". *Inuyasha, along with Shippo, Miroku, Tessaiga, and Kagome make a cameo appearence in Ranma 1/2 OVA Episode 13. During one of Akane's nightmares, Inuyasha is seen face down, dead with Shippo's body on top if his and Tessaiga stuck in the floor. *In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, Inuyasha reveals that he can still talk inbetween sits. *It is currently unknown if Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation still work when he's a human. *Inuyasha, along with Sesshomaru were parodied by Wataru and Hayate in Episode 7 of Hayate the Combat Butler. ''Wataru even imitates Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack. But part of the "Kaze" part of "Kaze no Kizu" was bleeped. Most likely to avoid copyright infringment. *In some episodes, Inuyasha's toenails are just like a human's, while in others, they are sharpened like his claws. *In the two episodes when Inuyasha fights Naraku at Mt. Hakurei, it is seen that Inuyasha calls his tessaiga to him when it is out of his reach. *Coincidentally, both Kappei Yamaguchi and Richard Ian Cox have also voiced Ranma Saotome's male half in ''Ranma 1/2. *Inuyasha's appearance, body language and personality is based off on his predecessor Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2 much like how most characters in InuYasha are are based off Ranma 1/2 characters. Since both series were created Rumiko Takahashi it likely to be the case. *In many fanfictions written by fans, he is given the surname 'Takahashi' or 'Taisho' *He's and Kagome's Korean voice actors Gang Su-jin and Jung Mi-suk are previosly worked for vocied for Son Goku and his son Gohan References http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/yasya/ http://www.ytv.co.jp/inuyasha_2000/index.html?bnrmigration=inufinal_inu http://www.ytv.co.jp/inuyasha/ http://www.furinkan.com/iycompanion/ Category:Swordsmen Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Hanyō